a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a heald and cord tying-up connecting device, and, more particularly to a heald and cord tying-up connecting device applicable for all types of tying-up.
b. Description of Related Art
A heald, also referred to as heddle, is one of a set of parallel cords or wires in a loom used to separate and guide warp threads and make a path for a shuttle.
For heald and cord tying-up injection, thus far, only a coupling with polyolefin injection, which enables only the securing of an unidirectional connection, has been used. It has been determined that this securing technique has drawbacks in that a disconnection may occur in the case of a return used material or buffing of adjoining couplings may occur during weaving. Moreover, the used material of prior-art connection devices does not provide the required frictional resistance.